respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Update (2015)
The Holiday Update 2015 (or the Winter Camp Update) was released on 11th of December 2015. This is the third annual Christmas-themed Update, ever since 2013. It brought an Event similar to the Summer Camps and Halloween Haunt Events, a total of five bundles, one new skin for the Scoped Assault Rifle and a new weapon called SMG Howling, which is the final prize of the Event. Some items from the past Christmas Updates also made a return. Description The jolliest time of the year is here. Join us at the Winter Camp to celebrate the holidays! Join the Respawnables team and complete this festive four-trial training camp to win lots of prizes for free: *Get the complete Cadet Set: Excel at the Camp and be part of the team by getting this initiation gear for your efforts. Simply the best present under the tree! - The new SMG Howling: These holidays, graduate from camp and win this exclusive final prize weapon, an ultra-light sub-machine gun with a super-fast fire rate! - Look out, Santa is back! Get the complete original Santa’s Set with its +15% Health just by playing the event. Jolly Gadgets: Get tons of Elf Grenades, Holiday Candies, Spotters, Medikits and Stealths to fill your stocking. Plus, loads of Cash and Gold for everyone who’s been naughty or nice! Winter Camp is a good time to recruit new members from the Respawnables Team! *The Cadet Kit is designed for specialized assault weapon soldiers. This set reduces the damage suffered by assault weapons, adds 50% more capacity to your assault’s magazines and will make you faster while carrying these weapons. This kit has both the original and an exclusive skinned version of the Scoped Assault Rifle. Plus, get the Cadet Kit and skip three event tiers! *The Shock Force Kit is the perfect pack for the Shotgun lovers. This set will make you faster while carrying a Shotgun, make your Shotguns twice as damaging, and protect you against explosions. The kit includes the Automatic Shotgun and its exclusive skinned version. *The Designated Marksman Kit is a must-have for snipers. This set will increase your Accuracy, reduce the reload time and make you move faster when you carrying a sniper rifle. The DM Kit comes with the DMR-003, a true one-shot kill sniper rifle. Get ready for the amazing End of the Year Collection! Missed an Event? Couldn’t make it all the way? No worries! These limited time bundles are every collector’s dreamt gift! *The 2015 Fans' Choice Pack has lots of skinned and mid-event weapons. You’ll get Halloween Haunt’s original Stake Launcher, skeletal Scoped Assault Rifle and monstrous Double Barrel Shotgun, Mexican Fiesta’s Freedom Revolver, Summer Camp’s deep blue Bazooka, colored Sniper Rifle, water gun Scoped Assault Rifle, Salute Our Troops’ red hot Grenade Launcher, Chinese New Year’s golden dragon’s Scoped Rocket Launcher and Dual Revolvers, and Ninja Path’s orange camo Anti Material Sniper Rifle and green camo Winter Ghost Rifle. Plus, you'll get all the original ones too! *The 2015 Top Event Weapons Pack includes every final prize Weapon for this year’s Events. Get Halloween Haunt’s Stig Rifle, Mexican Fiesta’s Rocket Guitar Case, Summer Camp’s Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle, Salute Our Troops’ Minigun, Easter Egg Hunt’s Hunter Shotgun, Earth Day’s Dual Airsoft SMG, Chinese New Year’s Dragon’s Breath Cannon and Ninja Path’s Fire Fist. *Plus, get ready to celebrate with the big, old bearded guy! Complete your Holiday Collection with the Mega Santas' Pack. This pack includes not one, not two, but three different Santa Clauses, each with their own set and weapon. You’ll get the Original Red Santa’s Gear with his Flare Gun, the Green Classic Santa’s Gear with his Cold Beam Rifle and the totally new Blue Night Santa's Gear with the, Flare Gun MK2 takes festive explosions to a whole new level! This holiday season Santa Claus is coming to town… Holiday Town that is! Play festive matches on this holiday season themed map decorated with merry props, fireworks, special lighting, particle effects and seasonal music. New Features Event *Winter Camp Weapons * DMR-003 * SMG Howling * Flare Gun MK2 Armors * D.M. Cap * D.M. Front Pack * D.M. Pants * Cadet Cap * Cadet Vest * Cadet Pants Bundles * Designated Marksman Kit * The Cadet Kit * Night Santa's Gear * 2015 Fans' Choice Pack * 2015 Top Event Weapons * Mega Santas' Pack Returning Features Weapons * Scoped Assault Rifle * Automatic Shotgun * Flare Gun * Cold Beam Rifle Gadgets * Elf Grenade * Holiday Candy Armors * Santa's Beard * Santa's Jump Jacket * Santa's Jump Pants * Classic Santa's Beard * Classic Santa Jacket * Classic Santa Pants Map * Holiday Town Bundles * Shock Force Kit * Santa's Gear * Classic Santa's GearCategory:Updates Category:2015 Updates